


No Resurrections

by Konoha



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konoha/pseuds/Konoha
Summary: SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR. STOP READING NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED.Loki deserved better.





	No Resurrections

**Author's Note:**

> This movie completely ruined me. I don't know how I sat in the theater past the first 10 minutes because honestly, it just felt like a dissociative episode. I didn't want to rip off the script for this (and I think part of my coping is blocking out the exact voice lines spoken by everyone aside from Loki) so the first part of the story is a prelude to Infinity War, and the second is just the entire 10 minutes summarized in a way I can deal with.

The second the shadow was cast upon their shoulders, Loki knew. No other being in history could pilot such a massive ship and remain unchecked by the likes of any civilization. The sight before them caused his blood to run cold. He clenched his fist, fighting back the painful flashbacks that haunted his mind to the day.

_“We’ve asked you for your compliance,” the figure before him said, “now, obey.”_

_Loki had grown silent, biting back his tongue despite the urge within him. Taking his silence as refusal, the being before him touched its palm to Loki’s forehead, causing a rush of nightmarish visions in which Loki was forced to kill his mother. He bit back a scream, desperately trying to push them out, but the visions took root in his brain and spread, until all he was left with was the constant image of murder imprinted whenever he closed his eyes. Loki panted as the being retracted its hand and he opened his eyes, looking up at it with as much malice as he could muster._

_“We, the Black Order, Children of Thanos, as you for your compliance. Loki of Asgard, with this stone, you are to reign havoc with the army we provide for you.”_

_“And, if I were to refuse?” The words came out a lot weaker than he intended them to, but by the seventh time of these visions his will had wavered._

_“You will have your war, Asgardian, we will fuel your anger. If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can't find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain."_

Time seemed to stand still as he turned, shooting a terrified glance to Thor before he searched behind him, longing for confirmation that his fears weren't true. Blue eyes locked with golden as Heimdall was frozen in place, his eyes wide with shock and _dread_.

“The ship,” Loki managed to say, “the Commodore.” Heimdall nodded, turning to the citizens of Asgard behind him, many of which seemed at a loss of words themselves.

“What is happening, brother?” Thor looks at Loki now, and a spark of lightning dances across his fingertips which were resting at his side. Loki would’ve taken the opportunity to tell him it was useless, that even a god couldn’t defeat what was coming, but instead turned to the people of Asgard directly.

“Citizens of Asgard, we are about to be under attack,” Heimdall called out.  Loki added, “I docked the Commodore on the bottom floor of this spacecraft. It is the best means of escape. ”

“That ship will barely fit half the people here,” Valkyrie cried out from across the room. Nervous chatter began across the citizens, a few higher pitched voices were quickly silenced by quieter, deeper ones.

“Women and children go.” One of the males stepped forward, shadowed by a group of teenage boys. They raised their makeshift weapons – sticks, some with swords, others with scraps of metal – and stepped towards the front. The room was quickly divided into two. A couple of older women decided to stay behind as well, offering their place to younger Asgardians.

“Valkyrie, go with them,” Thor ordered across the room, “they need someone to pilot it.” She looked as if she was going to fight him on his decision for a second, but quickly nodded in understanding and began to lead half the Asgardians to the bottom of the ship. Beside her, Korg began to step forward when Thor waved him off to go. 

“What will you do, brother?” Thor asked. Loki turned to him, attempting to mask his fear.

“In order to ensure their escape, we are going to need to buy time when they arrive here. As much as I would love to escape, you yourself have never been the best with stalling.” While this was true, the figure from Loki’s memories had warned him that no matter what he did, he would be found. The Tesseract felt heavy in his pocket now; his fate was now tied to it as well as his certain death.

Just as the room had finished thinning out, the ship in front of them shot a light forward, piercing through the window and stopping at the back of the room. Heimdall returned to Thor’s side, sword in its sheath at his hip. He looked at Loki and exchanged a knowing glance before drawing the sword forward, taking a battle stance. Thor played around with the controls of the ship before him, attempting to send out a distress call in a feeble attempt at backup.

Four figures appeared, and just like that, all hell broke loose.

* * *

 

Loki now stood against a backdrop of chaos as the area around him glowed with the fires set upon it. He tried not looking down at the corpses of the Asgardians who had laid down their lives to ensure the safety of half their remaining people.  _His_ people. 

Across the room, Thanos had Thor by the hair, his body akin to a ragdoll as he was dragged across the ground. Loki knew _exactly_ what Thanos wanted, and he knew at what price his refusal would come with. As he approached the large figure in the center of the room, he glanced down at Heimdall at his feet, hair bloody and matted. Loki's eyes spoke paragraphs of what he wished to ask, but no words left his lips.  _Did they make it? Were any of his people spared?_ The ambiance of the ship reflected off of the all-seeing Asgardian's eyes as he shook his head.  _They still needed to buy time._  The silent agreement between them, the shared belief that this was how it was meant to be. 

Hope was fleeting now. Any shreds of it were replaced with sorrow and anguish. Loki watched on as Hulk sprang forward from the shadows and was beaten to submission. Heimdall, slain over using the remnants of his power to send Hulk back to Earth to warn the Midgardians. It was him against Thanos now; the fate of his people resting on his shoulders.

The words didn't even sound like his as he vocalized his choice to Thanos. If only he could reverse time, if only he could snap sense into his past self and tell him that nothing was worth this. Not a stone, not a throne, not a crown. Years had passed since his last encounter with the Black Order, but he felt as if he was reliving the torture all over again. If only it hadn't taken him so long to realize that the acceptance he so desperately yearned for had been in front of him this entire time. 

His eyes brimmed with tears, the Asgardian prince watched as Thanos tortured his brother, his last family member. They had finally caught up, they were finally on the same page.

_It wasn't fair._

He called out enough, deciding to turn the attention onto himself. He reached his hand forward and materialized the Tesseract, earning a snide remark from Thor. Time had run out for them, there was nowhere left to go.

Loki knew then of his fate. He only looked at Thor as he spoke of his undying fidelity to Thanos.  _Those words aren't meant for him._ The look reflected back at him revealed understanding, compassion. He felt the atmosphere in the room shift-- Thanos was leaving. He had no further purpose here, he had come for the stone and could travel throughout space freely now. Loki materialized a dagger, taking a deep breath as he stepped forward and attempted to slice the Titan's neck. He barely had time to react as a strong hand enveloped his own neck, lifting him up and off the ground.

"You will never be a god."

For the first time in a long time, no magic was needed to feign confidence. No illusions or ancient spells would serve him purpose here. His words rang out with power, filling the room. He struggled in the Titan's grasp as he felt his consciousness leave him. His breaths were heavy now as his lungs desperately tried to take in more oxygen. 

He last felt himself land on the floor, hard.

His consciousness came in short bursts, his senses trying to piece together bits of sound and sight. Loki felt himself wavering between dreams and reality, unable to distinguish the two as all was coated in a fuzzy haze. He felt someone above him now, leaning against him as tears soaked through Loki's undershirt. 

"Brother..." he forced out, before feeling himself slip into a deep sleep. 

 


End file.
